You Can't Escape The Titanic
by Robisawesome
Summary: Years after the Titanic sank when Rose and Jack think they've finally escaped, new things invade. Their daughter, Josephine Dawson, falls in love with Caledon Hockley's son, Robert Hockley. Will Josephine and Robert's love fight against the hatrid both parents have? (Josephine's POV) Or will it crumble when frustration takes over?
1. Chapter 1

**A****/N: **Hello there. I've been working on this story for a while now and decided to share it with the fanfiction world. I really hope you enjoy it. And thank you for taking the time to read it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Titanic and the characters inside of it. That belongs to the respected owner, James Cameron.

"HELP!" Screamed a little voice. "HELP PLEASE!"

Where is that voice coming from? I looked around this beautiful deck. Flooding immediatly with ice-cold water. Where am I? Panic bolied inside every soul on this ship. Men and women running everywhere. Afraid of the outcome of this sinking.

Thousands of people looking for loved ones, trying to save their lives. And yet no one seems to care about the little voice. Everyone's running to save themselves, while I run to save the child.

After looking everywhere, I finally gave up. What's the point of looking for someone you can't find? What's the point of saving yourself, If you're just going to die? I might as well just sit and wait for death to reach me and the little one.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream ringed in my ears. Once, twice, three times.. The screaming doesn't stop. It starts to boil inside me. The screaming continues, until _i'm_ screaming. At the top of my lungs.

"Honey, honey stop! Wake up!" My eyes flew open. Exposing my suttle bedroom. It was just a nightmare. Thank God. My mother hovered over me with a worried expression on her face. Her green eyes exposed fear.

"Sweetheart were you having a nightmare? You're so cold!"

"Oh mother it was the worst one ever!" I answered.

"Tell me about it."

"What's goin' on here?" Asked my father as he walked through my bedroom door.

"Josephine's having a nightmare." Stated my mother.

"I dreamt I was on a ship. A sinking ship. Thousands of people kept running. But all I could worry about was a little voice that kept screaming for help."

My parents glanced at each other. Like my nightmare was a part of a secret of theirs.

"Well Jose, you're one hell of a dreamer."

"Thanks dad." I responded to his sarcastic comment.

"Jack let's go make a nice breakfast so she'll take her mind off of things." My mother said to my father. As they walked off to the kitchen they kept murmuring to each other. They must be discussing how stupid my dream was.

I got up and went to my closet. Picked out the first dress I saw. A silk green one that matched the eyes I inherited from my mother. It really inhanced my age of 17. I headed for my dresser and pinned up my curly red hair, another trait from her. I went to the kitchen and my parents already finished making me food. When I sat on the table my mother placed a plate of eggs and sausages in front of me.

"Your father and I have some errands to run, so you'll have the day to yourself. You can visit the musuem they're having a nice exhibit today or you can visit the park."

"Alright."

"Awesome! Come on Rose, we should head off. Let's leave her in peace." My father said. "Goodbye babe." He kissed me on my forehead and they were off. Out of our simple home.

Why did they act so strange about my dream? What could it mean to them?


	2. Chapter 2

When I finished my breakfast, I brushed my teeth and headed for the musuem. Being outside is one of my passions. I love the natural air. I love being able to walk out of the door not knowing what to expect.

The walk to the musuem isn't long, so in less than ten minutes I've already arrived. The exhibit they're having is about old artists that have become legends. Learning is something I love to do. It's a shame that my tutor only visits twice a week.

Monet is one of the most appraised paintors here. And one of my father's favorites. He says that he and my mother have a lot in common because of this artist. My father's way of life is being free. He always believed in liberty. When I was little, he would take me hiking and teach me how to love nature. How to become it. I've always appreciated that. My mother used to be more free in her youth. But, when I was born her motherly instincts kicked in and the only thing that consumes her life now is me and my father. It's sweet, but I wish she would learn to love life more.

Suddenly, two fingers tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to discover a tall young handsome man. I'd say he's my age. His black hair was slicked back and his brown eyes were looking at me.

"Excuse me ma'am. I do apologize for intruding, but I can't understand any of these paintings. I have much trouble trying to understand what they mean. Could you do me the favor and explain please?"

"Of course, uhh.."

"Robert Hockley." He answered for me.

"Well, this one in front of us is from the artist Claude Monet. The painting is called The Water Lilies." I said as I showed him the nearest painting.

"It's breathtaking." He admired.

"I agree. What I love the most is the detail of each water lily. And the mixture of color is exquisit."

"Indeed it is. What do you think it means?"

I laughed. "Mr. Hockley not everything has a meaning! I believe Monet just saw beauty in the lilies, and decided to extract them on a canvas."

He laughed. "Do you see what I mean when I don't understand anything about art?"

The we both laughed and continued walking to see other paintings.

I spent the rest of the evening teaching him how to love art and at the end of the day, we were having a conversation where it would usually fit my father and myself.

"I had a lovely time Mr. Hockley, but I do believe I must return home."

"Very well Josephine." We gave our proper goodbyes and I was off. To go home and tell my father how I taught someone to love art.

When I arrived, I found my mother making dinner.

"Josephine you're coming home pretty late. Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes mother I did. I taught someone how to appreciate art!"

"Oh how wonderful! Go tell your father, he'll be so excited."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the bedroom, drawing."

My father has a gift. Well many. His love for art expands everyday. And when he was a child, he learned to draw on his own. It's his passion. When he starts one, he doesn't finish it until it's perfect. My mother says that was the reason she fell in love with him. His talent brought her to life. You see, she ran away from her old life. She used to be apart of first class. And my father of third. He would sell his art on the streets. And when they met, they ran away togther. They're love is unbreakable. Things were hard for them, but they succeded and now we live happily. Apart of second class. But really, none of us care about labels.

"Dad? You'll never believe what happened!" I said all excited as I walked into the bedroom.

My father was laying on the bed, extremely concetrated on the sketchbook in his hands.

"What's up sweets?"

"I taught someone to love art!"

"Oh that's amazing!" He got up and gave me a huge hug. "Who did you talk about most?"

All of his concetration was gone. His big eyes are excitedly staring down at me and he's impatiently waiting for my answer. Like a child on Christmas morning.

"Monet of course!" I smiled.

"That's my girl!"

The door opened and my mother's head peaked inside.

"Dinner's ready." She announced. My father ran up to her, gave her a kiss, and they both ran to eat the food while it was hot.

I went over to the bed to see what my father was working on, a love i've always had.

It was of my mother, but different. She was with a heavy jacket on and a livebelt with icicles all over her body, including her face. She was on a door, in the middle of the sea. Next to a thousand little figures drowning in the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So the first thing I have to say is I'M SO SORRY. I know I've spent a really long time off and I didn't update. However, I'm back and ready to fill you all with the joys of my story. Thank you so much for all the incredible reviews. They really mean a lot and they're the reason I decided to continue this story. Anyway, I have a lot planned for this story and I cannot wait until it all unravels. I love you guys and thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoy :D**

Why would my father draw a picture like this? It's so sad. And untrue. My mother never went to sea. She can't swim, she's afraid of the water. She's always told me that. I guess i'll just have to ask.

I walked into the kitchen and my parents were laughing and talking while they ate.

"Oh dear, what took you so long?" Asked my mother with a smile on her face.

"I was looking at father's drawing." I answered. She placed a plate of food in front of me.

"Which one?" She asked nochanatly. I took my fork and started to eat.

"It's one with you." I said as I took my first mouthwatering bite.

"Which one? There are thousands!" Asked my father.

"The one your working on."

At the moment father dropped his fork and looked up at me in shock, then to my mother.I immediately regreted asking my question. Catching my father's mood she immedietly became tense too. Then, trying to return things to normal, my father picked up his fork and spoke:

"Oh that! It's stupid really. I showed your mother that this morning and she always becomes so tense. She hates water, you know that sweetheart. So, I told her I would stop working on that particular drawing. But, I just can't. I find her beauty among the sea, perfect."

"Oh. Because I was wondering why you would draw something so sad."

My mother made a noise and when my father and I looked at her, she was crying.

"Mama!"

"Rose!"

He went over to her and hugged her, but she didn't accept it.

"May I please just be excused?" She asked.

"Of course." He said calmly.

I've never seen my mother cry. Well, only once. On my seventeenth birthday. She was so sensitive. I never understood why, i'm sure I never will. But, I never have the courage to ask so I pretend it never happened.

She got up and walked off into the bedroom, closing the door as soon as she walked in. Papa took her plate and put it in the sink.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go for a walk. I think she's upset because I didn't respect her wishes about the drawing. I don't want her to be unhappy with me."

"Of course, I'll let you two talk."

"Thank you darling."

I smiled and went to my bedroom to grab proper outdoor clothes, a coat and shoes. When I came back, the kitchen table was already cleared and my father was walking towards their bedroom. I opened the main door and stepped outside. It wasn't too chilly, but it's always good to play it safe.

My mother was really upset. I didn't know a drawing could cause her so much pain. I'm sure they'll work things out, my father never meant her harm. I understand his passion, He can't just stop in the middle of a project. He must perfect it, he's always been like that. So why would my mother's fear of water forbid him from finishing that drawing?

"Josephine? Is that you?" I turned around to see Robert Hockley, from the musuem.

"Mr. Hockley! Is one afternoon not enough for you?" I asked with a smile on my face. I am glad he's here. I'll have someone to talk to and keep my mind off of my own problems.

He laughed. "I guess not. And please call me Robert, Mr. Hockley is my father."

"Oh, I do apologize."

''It's alright. So why are you out at this hour?"

"My parents had a misunderstanding, and I'm going out for a walk so they can converse."

"I hate it when my parents fight. My father immedietly becomes this other person. He starts to yell and throw things everywhere. The fight always ends with my mother crying and running to the bedroom."

"Wow that's terrible! My father never treated anyone like that. He's always been so calm."

"He's not always tense. But he does have his moments. One time he even struck my mother across her face. It was terrifying."

"Why would he do such a thing?" I asked in horror.

"My mother disobeyed him."

"I can't imagine what your mother's been through."

"He's not always like that. I mean, he can be nice."

"Well, I guess the only way I can judge him is if I actually meet him."

"Yes, of course. Until then, your ignorance is bliss."

After that, we walked away from my home in silence. We really didn't know what to say, however it wasn't uncomfortable. It was actually quite soothing. We were heading nowhere. All we did was enjoy the stars and the perfect night.  
"Look a shooting star!" I yelled as soon as one flew by.

"Wow! You know my grandpa used to say it was another soul going to heaven."

"That's beautiful. I like that. Shouldn't we wish on it?"

"Sure. What do you wish for?"

"I wish my parents will stop fighting."

"You know, you never actually told me why they're fighting."

"Hmm, you're right. Well my mother can't swim and she hates the sight of water. And my father is drawing a portrait of her laying on a door in the middle of the ocean. When she found out, she asked him to stop. But, he didn't because of his passion for art."

"How could that be a motive to start a fight?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but when she started crying I knew something was up."

"My father's afraid of water too."

"Oh really? That's funny."

"Yeah, but I hate the idea of fear."

"Why?"

"Because fear is a lie."

"A lie?!"

"Yes. Fear is something your brain stimulates, but that doesn't mean your in any danger."

"I never thought of that. You, sir, are quite the smart man."

"Yeah, well I may understand Science, but Art is something I still question."

We both laughed and spent the rest of the night walking around town and talking.

"I should probably head back." I said. "My parents are probably finished fighting."

"Okay sure, I walk you home."

And so we walked home, talking non-stop. I really like Robert. He gets me more in ways no one else ever has. I hope we can be friends for a very long time.

"Well Robert, thank you for accompanying me home. I had a very lovely night. Thank you, once again."

"Without a problem. Have a good night."

"Thank you."

And so I walked up to my house and just as I was opening the door:

"Ummm, Joesphine."

"Yes Robert."

"I was wondering."

Yeeeeeeeeeees? I thought happily to myself.

"Maybe we can see each other again some time."

"YES, OF COURSE! I mean, sure." I asked embarrassed about my excitement.

"Okay, how about tommorrow around noon?" He asked.

"Sure! I'd love too. Okay, see you then."

"Okay, I'll meet you here tommorrow."

"Alright. Goodbye."

He then hugged me and I went inside. And this strange warm feeling came upon me. I leaned against the doors and closed my eyes, reliving everything we went through.

"Well you arrived late."

I looked up and saw my dad.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." I said, surprised.

"Well, I saw you and that big smile you had on your face."

"What?" I asked concerned. How did he notice?

"Oh I get it, you don't want to say anything." My dad suddenly had a smirk on his face.

"Oh God, dad, don't start. It was nothing. I just spent the day with a friend. A really awesome friend. But that's not important, what's important is you and mom. Are things better?"

"Yes, everythings okay again."

"Oh good. I'm so relieved."

"And how about you? Are things good with you and this 'friend'?"

"Well I'm going to shower now. Goodbye."

"I'll find out anyway, no need to tell me." He said with this enormous smile on his face.

"Good luck with that." I said as I entered my room and prepared things to go to sleep.

If things continue this perfect, I might just introduce Robert to my family. As a friend of course. I think.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome aboard Miss." said a steward.

"Thank you, but where are we?" I asked as I walked into an enormous ship.

"You're on the grandest ship on earth! The unsinkable! The ship of dreams!"

The ship was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The inside was perfect. The first thing I saw was this grand staircase, with a breath-taking angel in the middle.

And all of sudden, out of nowhere, water came rushing down everywhere. The water was so cold that it pierced through me as soon as it touched my feet. It took any sense of warmth I had in my body almost instantly. The water kept growing more and more. Becoming more violent as it reached my entire body. The water was so cold, that I couldn't even move.

"Wake up darling." a voice said.

As soon as I heard that I snapped out of my dream and everything went back to normal. Thank God it was just a nightmare, however it was just like that other one I had recently.

"There's food on the table, your mother and I are heading out today." Said my dad.

"Wait dad." He turned around and looked at me again. "I had another one of those ship dreams. Do you think it means anything?"

"No darling, sometimes I have the same crazy dreams for weeks, months even."

"Okay, thanks."

"Alright honey, we'll be leaving. We'll be back at night."

And with that, my father left.

I got up and got ready. I brushed my long red curls and let them stay down today. I put on red lipstick and a beautiful blue dress.

After eating breakfast, I decided to read a book. The famous A Tale of Two Cities.

As soon as I finished the first chapter, a thump was heard on the door. I went up to the door and opened it: the newspaper had arrived. With an interesting topic.

_17 YEARS SINCE TITANIC TRAGEDY. It's the 17th anniversary of the sinking of the grandest ship on Earth. It sank in the North Atlantic Ocean on the 14th of April in 1912 after colliding with an iceberg during her maiden voyage from Southampton, UK to New York City, US. The sinking of the ship of dreams caused the deaths of 1,600 people. They called it the unsinkable, when ironically enough, it sank._

The first time I read the **full article**, it seemed like any other story. But the second time I read it I realized some odd things. In my nightmare I entered a ship that was referred to as the grandest ship, the unsinkable and the ship of dreams. And soon enough, the ship began to sink. Titanic was referred to as all of these things _and_ this ship sank. My God! Could this be some kind of link? Or am I over thinking things?

The curiosity inside of me controled me more than anything else. I need to find out more about this ship.

And so I head out and went to the first museum I could find. When I arrived I looked for any worker that could possibly help me gain more information.

"Excuse me, sir." I asked a worker.

"Yes ma'am, what can I help you with?"

"Do you have any information about the Titanic? The ship that sink in 1912?"

"Well yes we do. Actually, today we have a special area dedicated to it. Since it is the 17th aniversary. Just follow me, I'll lead you to it."

"Thank you kind sir."

He led me to this small area that had all kinds of photos and articles about the Titanic. They even had some items that belonged to the ship. I didn't exactly know what I was looking for as I went through all the information this museum had. I guess i'm just hoping something important appears.

And as soon as I thought that, the most important information appeared. A picture of that grand staircase I had pictured in my nightmare. This was all that I needed. My nightmare was no coincidence. There's something about The Titanic that's very important. More important than I can ever imagine.


End file.
